Balto's Halloween Adventure
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Balto by stupid husky steele gets into halloween town and meets Jack. But when oogies boys see him, they know their master will want him for food. Can a Skellington save a famous WolfDog?
1. Halloween town

Balto's Halloween Adventure

Balto needed fresh air. He walked out of the boat and told Borris, the Russian goose "I'm going for a walk Borris alright?"

"Anything you say Balto, Anything you say" Said the goose who was mopping.

Balto was in the woods when he heard a familiar unwelcome voice.

"Well Well Welll, look who it is. The Wolfdog."

Balto glared. "Hello Steele"

Steele the black husky grinned. "Now Balto, no need to be rude!"

"There's nothing good about your life anyway." Said Balto

That did it.

Steele banged balto in his side. Then he pushed balto into a lake.

Balto tried to get out but was starting to be pushed away.

Then everything went black

* * * *

Balto coughed. He was freezing. Balto opened his eyes and saw that he was in a graveyard. He then looked around and found he was surrounded by gravestones. He walked and saw a tree that he could sleep by.

It's to dark to do anything Balto thought. Stupid Steele.

Balto tried to go to sleep and heard a gate opening. HE gasped. What he was seeing was a skeleton with a black suit. Balto tried to hide but tripped. The skeleton looked his way walked to balto.

"Hello!" He said with a smile "Are you lost?"

"I Guess…." Said Balto

"I'm Guessing you're a wolfdog" said the skeleton

"Yes. My name is Balto"

"Mine is Jack."

"Jack what?"

"Oh! Excuse me! Jack Skellington is my name."


	2. Kidnapped

The Next morning, Balto woke up and realized he was in a house.

Then He remembered Jack. Balto walked around, expecting to see Jack.

Then he saw a note. It said:

Dear Balto,

I'm taking a walk around doing some errands. I told everyone about you so no need to be scared. You can go into town.

See you when I get Back.

Jack Skellington

After Balto read the letter, he decided to go into town.

The town was great. He and a werewolf became friends he meet Sally the Ragdoll.(This is 4 years before Jack became obsessed with Christmas) and the mayor. But all the happiness went away when he was walking in the graveyard.

He heard laughter and turned around. He saw 3 kids. One in a witch costume, one in a devil, and the other in a skeleton costume. Balto was about to speak, when he felt something _hard _hithim sqauare in the head, he then felt someone put him in a bag, drag him somewhere, and the last thing he felt before blacking out was sliding down a tube.


	3. PLaying with the big boy now

BAlto woke up in a cage.

"Well well well what have we here?"

Balto looked up and saw a bag that was moving.

"My names Oogie boogie and we have a wolfdog here"

Then Oogie went over to a statue

"_By the power of Ra...  
Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah...  
Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment...  
Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet..."_

Balto started getting nervous

_Anubis...Anukis...  
Seshmu...Meshkent...Hemsut...Tefnut...  
Heket...Mafdet...  
Ra...Mut...Nut...Ptah...  
Hemsut...Tefnut...Sokar...Selket...  
Seshmu...Reshpu...Sobek...Wadjet...  
Heket...Mafdet...Nephthys...Nekhbet...Ra ..._

Balto watched nervous and scared

_So you think you've got friends in high places  
With the power to pu__t us on the run  
Well, forgive me these smiles on my face  
You'll know what power is when I'm done  
Son..._

Then Oogie came over to him

_You're playing with the big boy now  
Playing with the big boy__ now  
Every spell and gesture  
Tells you who's the best, you're  
Playing with the big boy now_

Balto shrunk a little

_You're playing with the big boy now__  
You're playing with the big boy now  
Stop this foolish mission  
Watch a true magician  
Give an exhibition how  
Pick up your silly twig, boy  
You're playing with the big boy now!_

Balto saw a little something in the lock and started messing with it

_You're playing with the big boy__ now  
You're playing with the big boy now  
By the might of Horus  
You will kneel before me  
Kneel to my splendorous power...  
You put up a front  
You put up a fight  
And just to show I feel no spite  
You can be my acolyte_

Balto managed to escape and started to sneakily walk away

But was stopped by Lock, Shock and Barrel and Put back in that cage.

_(Kowtow!)  
Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy  
__You're playing with the big boy now  
Playing with the big boy  
Now!_

Lock,Shock, and Barrel cheered.

Balto just sighed.

* * * *

Jack was wondering where Balto was.

Then the mayor came over.

"Jack I just saw The oogies boys take balto!"

Jack jumped up and ran to their hideout.

I hope I'm not to late he hoped


	4. Rescue

"Alright lets see what Wolf dog tastes like!"

Balto was hanging upside down over a bowl of lava

"Okay say goodbye to life Bolto!!" Oogie laughed at the way he said Balto's name

Balto sighed. He knew he would die about in a sec.

* * *

Jack quickly ran to their hideout. He saw shock.

"SHOCK!! Where's Balto?!"

"In boogies lair…."

Jack climbed down a rope and saw Balto about to be cooked.

"OOGIE!!!"

"Oh hi bone man I was about to have some Wolf. Want some?"

Then Balto saw them fighting. Balto got free and watched the fight.

Balto grabbed Oogie and started chewing.

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID DOG!!!"

Oogie grabbed Balto and made him hit the wall.

Jack glared at oogie and they started fighting.

Balto tried to get up but fell again.

He again attacked Oogie this time succeeding.

Oogie then turned into bugs and disappearing.

"Good job Balto" said Jack

Balto just smiled then he suddenly saw Jack doing something to him.

Then suddenly Balto blacked out

**Sorry if its so short.**

**Please Review**


	5. The whistle

"Wow papa. So that really happened?" asked Alue. "It happened my pup" said Balto infront of his puppy's. "Alright kids" said Jenna walking over to them "It's time for a nap." "Papa told us a nice story mama" said Nuka. "I'm sure he did" said Jenna giving Balto a nice story wink. When they were gone Balto looked at his little whistle he had to blow on to get back to Halloween town.

He looked at the sky and said "Thanks Jack" he said. He then walked back to his boat.

**The End**

**Also if you can, can you check my poll on my profile please?**

**On to thinking for the sequel!!**

(Leaves room)


End file.
